Dark stories: Eight Feet Tall
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita urban legends, Creepypasta, dan ghost stories, yang dapat membuat anda merinding. Chapter 1: Hachishakusama


**A horror Naruto Fic**

 **Dark Show**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Eight Feet Tall**

 **(Tinggi 8 kaki)**

 **Char: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **~enjoy~**

 **Hachishakusama adalah hantu legenda Jepang yang diceritakan suka menculik anak kecil maupun remaja. Menurut legenda dia berwujud perempuan, dan tergantung orang yang melihatnya, dia bisa terlihat seperti wanita berpakaian kimono atau seperti gadis berpakaian gaun putih dengan topi jerami. Tapi satu yang tidak bisa dibedakan, Tingginya 8 kaki.**

 **··································································································**

Kakek dan Nenekku tinggal di Jepang, dan liburan musim panas ini keluargaku akan pergi kesana untuk mengunjungi mereka. Sayangnya, Kakak ku Itachi tidak bisa pergi bersama kami karena harus mengurusi tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah desa kecil nan asri, dikelilingi oleh pemandangan indah dan beberapa pegunungan. Aku merindukan mereka, karena terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengan mereka adalah saat aku berumur 8 tahun, dan umurku sekarang 14 tahun.

Kami sudah 10 tahun tinggal di Amerika, New York lebih tepatnya. Kami pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan ayah, dan aniki juga berencana kuliah disini.

Seperti biasa kami memesan penerbangan ke Jepang, setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mobil. melihat pemandangan di sepanjang perjalan sangat merilekskan, melihat pepohonan hijau dan hutan yang indah seperti ini jarang terlihat di New York, karena bukan hutan kayu yang bisa kulihat di sana, melainkan hutan beton. Walau ada Central Park, tetap saja tidak seindah dan sealami ini.

Kakek dan Nenek menyambut kami dengan hangat terlebih kepadaku, walau agak kecewa setelah kami menjelaskan bahwa aniki tidak bisa ikut, tapi mereka bisa memaklumi kalau aniki memang sibuk. Walaupun begitu aniki menyempatkan dirinya untuk video-call sebentar untuk menyapa kakek dan nenek setelah makan malam, mereka terlihat senang melihat cucu tertua mereka baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya, ayah dan ibu berangkat untuk pergi melanjutkan liburan ke area lain di Jepang. Aku tidak ikut, karena ingin bersama kakek dan nenek. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, ayah dan ibu pun berangkat.

Aku sebenarnya agak malas keluar rumah, jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di teras belakang. Teras belakang rumah ini menyatu dengan halaman luas yang dibatasi pagar dengan tinggi sekitar 8 kaki. Halaman ini diisi dengan berbagai tumbuhan, sebuah kolam ikan, dan dua pohon sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ini nenek bawakan cemilan untukmu,"

"Terimakasih nek, nenek memang baik,"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kalau perlu sesuatu, kakek dan nenek ada didalam,"

"Ya, baiklah nek," Nenek kembali masuk kedalam meninggalkan beberapa onigiri untukku.

"Po po po po po." ?

Apa itu? sepertinya ada suara?

"Po po po po po po."

Po po po? suara siapa itu? suaranya terdengar berat dan maskulin. Mungkinkah anak-anak desa sedang bermain? Tapi tidak mungkin anak kecil memliki suara seberat itu.

"Po po po po po po po." Aku mendengarnya lagi, suara siapa itu? Apaka- tunggu! Apa itu?! Terlihat seperti topi jerami yang tersangkut di pagar.

"Po po po po po po po." Suara itu berasal dari situ, tempat topi jerami itu tersangkut. Eh? Sepertinya topi itu tidak tersangkut, aku melihatnya bergerak, seperti ada yang memakainya. Aku terus memperhatikan topi tersebut bergerak ke samping, dan kemudian berhenti tepat di sebuah celah yang kurasa cukup lebar. Ada seorang perempuan melihatku melewati celah itu, aku agak terkejut melihatnya, aku tersenyum ramah terhadap perempuan itu. Lalu aku tersadar, tinggi sekali perempuan ini, mungkin sekitar 8 kaki. Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia memakai sepatu hak yang sangat tinggi, atau mungkin menggunakan sesuatu sebagai pijakan. Untuk masalah suara aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena memang perempuan bisa membuat suara berat seperti laki-laki.

Topi itu mulai menjauh, menandakan perempuan itu pergi dari belakang pagar, kembali ke rumahnya mungkin. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa aneh dengan hal ini, kurasa aku akan menanyakan hal ini nanti.

~~ "Sasuke makan siang sebentar lagi siap, masuklah!" Kakek memanggilku.

"Baiklah Kek!" Aku bergegas masuk kedalam, aku berpikir mungkin nanti setelah makan siang aku akan menanyakannya.

"Ittada-kimasu!"

Ahh makanan buatan nenek memang lezat. Ah! iya aku harus menanyakan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kakek, nenek tadi ada seorang perempuan mengintip lewat pagar belakang,"

"Apa perempuan itu melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya kakek sambil meminum teh nya, sedangkan nenek hanya mendengarkan sambil mencuci piring.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak,"

"Maka tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi bukankah aneh jika dia setinggi 8 kaki?" Setelah menanyakan ini, tiba-tiba suasana di rumah menjadi sedikit tegang menurutku.

"M-mungkin saja dia menggunakan tumpukan kayu dibelakang sebagai tumpuan," Kakek terlihat gugup, apa ada yang salah?

"Ya itulah yang kupikirkan tadi,"

"Memang seperti apa rupanya?"

"Aku tidak melihat keseluruhannya, yang kulihat dia memakai topi jerami." Sekali lagi, aku merasakan ketegangan semakin naik. Kakek terlihat gelisah, sedangkan nenek terlihat sama, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa dia berbicara kepadamu?"

"Tidak,"

"Dia melihatmu?"

"Y-ya, me-memangnya kenapa kek?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya firasat," Atmosfir yang tadinya tegang kurasa semakin tenang. Tunggu aku lupa, dia mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Po po po po,"

Setelah aku membuat suara itu, kakek tiba-tiba berdiri

"Sasuke! kamu jangan keluar rumah!" Kakek kemudian berlari menuju telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakek, aku melihat nenek bergetar seperti ketakutan sembari melihatku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, kamu jaga Sasuke!"

Kakek kemudian pergi entah kemana, aku pun bertanya kepada nenek karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kamu telah disukai oleh Hachishakusama," hachi-apa? aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, siapa itu hachisha-entahlah? Lalu kenapa jika aku disukai oleh dia?

Saat kami duduk dengan gugup di dapur menunggu kakek kembali, nenek menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbahayamenghantui desa ini. Mereka menyebutnya "Hachishakusama" karena tingginya. Dalam bahasa Jepang, "Hachishakusama" berarti "Tinggi Delapan Kaki".

Dia berwujud wanita yang sangat tinggi dan dia membuat suara seperti "Po ... Po ... Po ..." dengan suara laki-laki yang dalam.

Wujudnya sedikit berbeda, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya. Ada yang mengatakan dia terlihat seperti wanita tua berpakaian kimono dan yang lainnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis di sebuah gaun putih. Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah adalah tinggi badan dan suara yang dimilikinya.

Dahulu kala, dia ditangkap oleh para biksu dan mereka berhasil menyegelnya di sebuah bangunan yang hancur di pinggiran desa. Mereka menjebaknya dengan menggunakan 4 patung religius kecil yang disebut "jizos" yang ditempatkan di reruntuhan utara, selatan, timur dan barat dan tidak seharusnya bisa kabur dari sana. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil lolos.

Terakhir kali dia muncul 15 tahun yang lalu. Nenekku mengatakan bahwa siapa pun yang melihat Hachishakusama ditakdirkan mati dalam beberapa hari . Semuanya terdengar sangat gila, saya tidak yakin harus percaya apa.

Saat Kakek kembali, ada seorang wanita tua bersamanya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai "Kurenai-san" dan memberi saya sepotong perkamen kecil, dan berkata, "Ini, ambil ini dan jangan lepaskan" Kemudian, dia dan Kakek naik ke atas untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Aku ditinggalkan sendirian di dapur bersama nenekku lagi. Aku harus pergi ke toilet. Nenek mengikuti aku ke kamar mandi dan tidak membiarkan aku menutup pintu. Aku mulai sangat ketakutan dengan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakek dan Kurenai-san membawaku ke atas dan membawaku ke kamarku. Jendela-jendelanya ditutupi koran dan banyak huruf-huruf kuno telah ditulis pada mereka. Ada mangkuk kecil berisi garam di keempat sudut ruangan dan seorang patung Buddha kecil ditempatkan di tengah ruangan di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Ada juga ember biru terang.

"Untuk apa ember itu?" Tanyaku.

"Itu untuk buang air kecil dan kotoranmu," jawab Kakek.

Kurenai-san mendudukkan aku di tempat tidur dan berkata, "Segera, matahari akan terbenam, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kmau harus tinggal di ruangan ini sampai besok pagi. Kamu tidak boleh keluar dalam keadaan apapun sampai jam 7 pagi besok. Nenek dan kakekmu tidak akan berbicara denganmu atau meneleponmu sampai saat itu. Ingat, jangan tinggalkan ruangan untuk alasan apapun sampai saat itu. Aku akan membiarkan orangtuamu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "

Dia berbicara dengan nada serius sehingga yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kamu harus mengikuti instruksi Kurenai-san," kata kakek kepadaku.

"Dan jangan pernah melepaskan perkamen yang diberikannya padamu. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, berdoalah kepada Buddha. Dan pastikan kamu mengunci pintu ini saat kami pergi. " Mereka berjalan ke lorong dan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, aku menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Aku menyalakan TV dan mencoba menonton, tapi aku sangat gugup, perutku terasa sakit.

Nenek telah meninggalkan beberapa cemilan dan _onigiri_ untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa memakannya. Aku merasa seperti berada di penjara dan aku sangat depresi dan takut. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan menunggu. Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah tertidur.

Aku terbangun, baru jam 1 pagi. Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

"Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk"

Aku merasakan darah mengalir dari mukaku dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Dengan putus asa aku mencoba menenangkan diri, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa hanya angin yang berhembus atau mungkin cabang pohon. Aku menaikkan volume di TV untuk menenggelamkan suara yang mengetuk jendela.

Akhirnya, berhenti sama sekali. Saat itulah aku mendengar Kakek memanggilku. "Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanyanya. "Jika kamu takut kamu tidak harus tinggal di sana sendirian. Aku bisa masuk dan menemanimu. " Aku tersenyum dan bergegas berjalan ke pintu, tapi kemudian, aku berhenti.

Aku merinding di sekujur tubuhku. Kedengarannya seperti suara Kakek, tapi entah bagaimana, ada yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku hanya tahu ...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kakek bertanya.

"Kau bisa membuka pintunya sekarang." Aku melirik ke kiri dan dingin menetes di tulang belakang.

Garam di mangkuk perlahan menjadi hitam. Aku mundur dari pintu. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Aku berlutut di depan patung Buddha dan mencengkeram potongan perkamen erat-erat di tanganku. Aku mulai berdoa untuk bantuan.

"Tolong selamatkan saya dari Hachishakusama," aku meratap.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara di luar pintu

"Po po po po po po."

Ketukan di jendela mulai berbunyi lagi. Aku dikuasai dengan rasa takut dan aku berjongkok di depan patung itu, setengah menangis dan setengah berdoa sepanjang malam. Aku merasa seperti itu tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Garam dalam keempat mangkuk itu hitam gulita. Aku memeriksa arlojiku. Saat itu jam 7.30 pagi. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu. Nenek dan Kurenai-san berdiri di luar menungguku. Saat melihat mukaku, Nenek menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Nenek senang kamu masih hidup," katanya.

Aku turun dan terkejut melihat ayah dan ibu dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat aniki sedang duduk di dapur.

Kakek masuk dan berkata, "Cepatlah! Kita harus pergi."

Kami pergi ke pintu depan dan ada van hitam besar yang menunggu di jalan masuk. Beberapa pria dari desa berdiri di sekitar van itu, menunjukku dan berbisik kepada satu sama lain.

"Itu, anak laki-laki itu."

Van itu memiliki 9 tempat duduk dan mereka menempatkan saya di tengah, dikelilingi oleh delapan orang. Kurenai-san ada di kursi pengemudi. Pria di sebelah kiriku, menunduk menatapku dan berkata, "Kamu sendiri yang berada dalam masalah. Aku tahu kau mungkin khawatir. Turunkan kepala dan matamu tertutup. Kita tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa. Jangan buka matamu sampai kita berhasil pergi dari sini."

Kakek mengendarai mobil di depan dan mobil ayahku mengikuti di belakang.

Ketika semua orang sudah siap, konvoi kecil kami mulai bergerak.

Kami berjalan cukup lambat ... sekitar 20km/jam atau mungkin kurang. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurenai-san berkata, "Ini yang tersulit," dan mulai menggumamkan doa di bawah napasnya.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suaranya.

"Po po po po po po"

Aku mencengkeram perkamen yang Kurenai-san berikan padaku erat-erat di tanganku. Aku menundukkan kepala, tapi aku mengintip ke luar. Kulihat sebuah gaun putih berkibar tertiup angin. Gaun itu bergerak bersama van. Itu adalah Hachishakusama. Dia berada di luar jendela, tapi dia mengikuti kami. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membungkuk dan mengintip ke dalam van.

"Tidak!" Aku tersentak.

Pria di sebelah saya berteriak, "TUTUP MATA MU!"

Aku langsung menutup mataku sekuat tenaga dan mengencangkan cengkeramanku pada potongan perkamen di tanganku. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan.

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

Suara itu menjadi lebih keras.

"Po po po po po po."

Dia mengetuk jendela di sekeliling kami. Semua pria di van terkejut dan gelisah, bergumam gugup pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Hachishakusama dan mereka tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi mereka bisa mendengarnya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

Kurenai-san mulai berdoa lebih keras sampai dia hampir berteriak. Ketegangan di dalam van tak tertahankan. Setelah beberapa saat, ketukan di jendela berhenti dan suaranya lenyap. Kurenai-san melihat ke arah kami dan berkata.

"Saya pikir kita aman sekarang."

Semua pria di sekitarku menarik napas lega. Van itu berhenti di pinggir jalan dan orang-orang keluar. Mereka memindahkan saya ke mobil ayah saya. Ibuku memelukku erat dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sedangkan aniki mengelus kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja."

Kakek dan ayahku membungkuk kepada orang-orang itu dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kurenai-san datang menghampiriku dan memintaku menunjukkan padanya potongan perkamen yang telah diberikannya padaku.

Ketika aku membuka tangan, aku melihat bahwa perkamen itu benar-benar hitam.

"Aku pikir kamu akan baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya.

"Tapi hanya untuk memastikan, pegang ini untuk sementara waktu." Dia memberiku sepotong perkamen baru.

Setelah itu, kami langsung menuju bandara dan Kakek melihat kami dengan lega di pesawat. Saat kami berangkat, ayah, ibu, dan aniki menarik napas lega. Ayah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia pernah mendengar tentang "Hachishakusama" sebelumnya.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, temannya disukai olehnya. Anak laki-laki itu menghilang dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Ayah saya mengatakan ada orang lain yang sangat disukainya dan hidup untuk menceritakannya. Mereka semua harus meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal di luar negeri. Mereka tidak pernah bisa kembali ke tanah air mereka.

Dia selalu memilih anak-anak sebagai korbannya. Mereka bilang itu karena anak-anak tergantung pada orang tua dan anggota keluarga mereka. Hal ini membuat mereka lebih mudah ditipu saat dia berpura-pura sebagai salah satu keluarga mereka.

Ayah mengatakan bahwa orang-orang di dalam van itu adalah semua kerabat darah aku, dan karena itulah mereka duduk di sekitarku, dan mengapa ayah dan kakek mengemudi di depan dan di belakang. Semuanya dilakukan untuk mencoba dan membingungkan Hachishakusama.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menghubungi semua orang dan mengumpulkan semuanya, jadi karena itulah aku harus dikurung di kamar semalaman.

Dia mengatakan kepada aku bahwa salah satu patung Jizo kecil (yang maksudkan untuk membuatnya tetap terkurung) telah rusak dan begitulah cara dia melarikan diri. Ini membuatku merinding. Aku senang saat akhirnya kembali ke rumah.

Semua ini terjadi lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku belum pernah melihat kakek dan nenek lagi setelah itu karena aku tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang. Aku selaalu menelpon mereka dan memastikan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja.

Selama bertahun-tahun, aku mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya sebuah urban legend, bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi hanyalah lelucon yang rumit. Tapi terkadang, aku tidak begitu yakin.

Kakekku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia sakit, dia tidak mengizinkanku mengunjunginya dan dia membuat instruksi ketat agar saya tidak menghadiri pemakamannya. Semuanya sangat menyedihkan.

Nenekku menelepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah didiagnosis menderita kanker. Dia sangat merindukanku dan ingin bertemu denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia meninggal.

"Nenek yakin?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah aman?"

"Sudah 10 tahun," katanya.

"Semua itu terjadi sejak lama. Semuanya terlupakan. Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang Saya yakin tidak akan ada masalah. "

"Tapi ... tapi ... bagaimana dengan Hachishakusama?"

Kataku. Sejenak, terdengar diam di ujung telepon. Lalu, aku mendengar suara maskulin yang berat

"Po po po po po po po."

End


End file.
